Half Blood Night Club A Percico Fanstory
by DaughterOfPoseidon2.0
Summary: This story takes place in-between the jump from The second to last chapter and the last chapter of Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy (in this rendition) has the love magic from Aphrodite's scarf wear out and he finds out he doesn't like Annabeth, and currently is starting to feel something for Nico. But, after Nico leaves unexpectedly, Percy is alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Percy leaned into the Ghost King's frail body beneath him, their faces nearly a few inches apart. " I shouldn't be doing this..." Percy tried to get up off of his friend, but two arms wrapped around his neck, holding him in place. "Nico, I can't-"_  
_""But I love you." Percy blinked, his heart fluttering in his chest, threatening to pound out of his ribcage. Nico's face was turned away, his flawless skin was the color of Birch bark, his hair the perfect shade of dark black like the starless and moonless nights. He could feel himself blushing as he studied the Son of Hades even closer, noticing the slight blush that stained his cheeks._  
_Percy groaned with pure inner turmoil. But, he leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. 'They are so soft..' he thought to himself. Nico's flesh was cold, deathly cold, but against Percy's, it was like a addictive high. And Percy loved it. He heard Nico's moans and sweet whimpers as he gently invited his tongue into his mouth, and these sweet sounds only pushed Percy to go farther. He broke away from the kiss, letting his lips ghost over the pail moon-kissed skin and bit into the boys flesh, just a small gentle love bite. Nico's body jolted into his, his nails digging into Percy's shoulders and gripping him closely like it was to save his life. Chuckling, Percy did it a few more times, enjoying the friction as Nico's body rubbed against his own, the boy's body quivering with enjoyment and need. _  
_"Percy..." Nico's voice was so weak, Percy found it to be rather sexy. The Son of the Sea God closed his eyes with pleasure. Nico's lips was so close to his ear, he could feel the warm breath glaze his skin like a fog. " Percy... wake up..."_  
_"Hu?"_  
Suddenly, like a jolt of electricity surged through his body, his eyes shot open and he bolted up from his bed, unaware of anyone, anything, or even where he was. As soon as he was fully awake from his lifelike dream, he realized her was in his room at his mother's apartment, soaked from his aquamarine shirt to his red boxers in sweat. And then he noticed Grover was standing over him with a look on his face.  
"Seriously, bro, what the hell?" Percy panted, his deep sea colored eyes stared at him with confusion as he tried to cover himself in a blanket.  
Grover crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face. "Either give me a warning or just stop dreaming about that."  
Percy blushed dark red. Grover, as well as being his best friend in the whole universe, was his Protector, so they had this physic link that sometimes, like right now, wasn't a good thing.  
"Seriously, Percy," Grover sat on the bed, his horns almost nicking Percy in the face. " You need to tell this boy you're crushing on him before everything goes to the hellhounds. Like, he hates you for the rest of existence and longer, unlike last time."  
Percy groaned, leaning against the wall his bed was right next to. " I know Grover... but how? I feel like, since we fought for Camp Halfblood together on that quest through the Labyrinth... that we're something different..."  
The satyr gave the gay Son of Poseidon a look that screamed 'REALLY?!' "Dude, you had no problem with the Miniature when you first got to camp, but the Son of Hades turns you into a puddle of sloppy pond water?"  
Percy laughed a little. "It's different!"  
Grover laughed back, happy to hear his friend laugh for once. " Like when you figured out that your feelings for Annebeth were Aphrodite's love magic scarf induced and you had to break up with her?"  
Percy suddenly became really depressed at that moment. It had been a few months since they broke up, and they hadn't even spoken a single word to each other since. It was like they never met. This was worrying Grover, very very much. As well as Percy's mom. She had noticed this change in attitude from her son when he came home from camp just a few days ago, and she had tried almost everything to make him happy again, be his old just wasn't working.  
Grover sighed, feeling this cloud form over Percy like a storm. "Hey, Imm sorry. Shouldn't have brought that up."  
"It's ok..." Percy hung his head, the wild black hair swished shaggily into his face, while the one gray strand shown right through. " I'll be fine."  
Sighing, Grover left Percy's room, bumping into Mrs. Jackson when he reached the kitchen. She looked worn out, like when she was still married to that slim ball, but he couldn't really remember the step father's name.  
"Is Percy ok?" She asked, the look of worry plane on her face.  
The satyr shook his head. " No..." Sitting down, he started munching on a aluminum Coke can out of worry. " I'm a horrible Protector... Hell, I'm a horrible friend right now!" He ran his hand through his curly brown hair and his horns poked out a little more than they usually did.  
Mrs. Jackson sat down across from him, a gentle look in her dull sleep-deprived eyes. "Isn't there a club or a hangout you two can go to? School will be starting in a few weeks, so maybe if he went out before then, it might help?" She leaned in closer and whispered so that no one could overhear in case her new boyfriend comes in. " Preferably a nice HalfBlood hangout?"  
Grover mulled it over in his head, trying o figure out if there were any in the area. Then one struck him square in the face. His lips parted into a giant grin and his brown eyes sparkled with pure excitement. "Mrs. J, I know the perfect place."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Grover, what are you doing?" Percy watched as his best friend rummage through his closet, throwing cloths out all over the baby blue carpet floor, making his room even messier than it originally was. Grover didn't answer automatically, pulling out a neon blue t shirt that would have been way too big for Percy, as well as a pair of jeans that were way too tight in the lower leg.  
Standing suddenly, grover grinned at him with the two articles of clothing in each hand. "You will see, Percy. Just don't hate me in the end." And with that, he leaves Percy alone with his thoughts. Bad move.  
Percy curled up under his ocean of blankets and confront, his thoughts wandering from memories of Annabeth, the good times when they would laugh and kiss and just know what each other was thinking... Then to thoughts of Nico de Angelo, to how he just wanted to hold him, feel his skin on his own, just fall into the sweet sea of pure love and understanding. That sea of moonlit white and brown and black... 'If I only knew if he was ok...' Percy thought. ' If I could have stopped him from leaving...' His thoughts were shattered like glass when he heard someone come into his room in a clumsy manner, causing him to tense up under his blankets.  
"You ok, brother?" Percy slowly emerged out of the sheets and stared at the intruder. Tyson, Percy's half brother who also happened to be a cyclopes, stood outside his door He usually stayed in the living-room when he was over, but he wasn't usually around. Mostly he was down in Poseidon's Forge, so it was weird to see him. Especially here now, when the gods were prepping for war.  
"Yeah... Im fine... Why you here?"  
Tyson gave him a look that made Percy regret even trying to lie to him. " Brother, please don't lie to me." He made his way over clumsily and sat on the bed. Percy could feel the bed dip and touch the floor, the springs screaming as they were pulled to there breaking point. "You can tell me if somethings wrong. So, why are you upset?"  
Percy sighed, nodding slowly, and forced himself to speak. Tyson could here the raspy side-effect from lack of water. "Well, I-I think I hurt Annabeth..."  
Tyson's eyes widened. Annabeth was his biggest crush since they met at camp a few years back, when they all survived the Sea of Monsters on the Quest for the Golden Fleece. He loved Percy like they were full brothers, but Percy knew better than to think that the cyclops wasn't jealous of him for dating her.  
"Are you ok? Why did you hurt her? How did you hurt her? Is she going to be ok?" Percy flinched like these questions, like they actually caused him pain. So, as only Tyson could, he innocently and gently asked. "Was it because of that red head mortal girl?"  
Percy looked up at him, pure bewilderment on his face and in his dull eyes. He hadn't even thought about Rachel Elizabeth Dare since she navigated them through the Labyrinth and hit Kronos with her hairbrush. This only made him even more depressed, beating himself up about how stupid he was for even forgetting her at all. And Tyson saw all this crash around Percy like a title wave during a horrible storm.  
Tyson, trying to salvage the situation and make his brother happy again, stumble through his brain as he tried to find what he thought was a safe subject. "So, uh, have you heard from that Nico guy?"  
That hit something in Percy. It caused a sense of... regret? 'No... this is loneliness.' He couldn't hold back anymore. It was too painful. And to Tyson's panic and dismay, he watched helplessly as his half brother broke down and cried.  
"N-no, I-I-I-I-" Percy couldn't get the words out of his throat, feeling them clog and suffocate under the strain. Tyson had no idea what to do. He had never been in this situation before. He looked at the door, then to Percy, then back again, hoping for Mrs. Jackson or Grover or somebody to come in and help. But no one came. Finally, he just pulled the bundle of blankets that held Percy in there soft embrace onto his lap and held him close, letting Percy get it all out of his system.  
"It's ok, Percy. It'll be ok." Tyson used his big hand to brush Percy's hair out of his red stained eyes, making sure to be as gentle as possible. "You'll see them all again. And it will be just like the break up never happened!" And the only words that Tyson heard, as Percy collapsed from exhaustion and lack of substance, was a husky whisper.  
"I miss him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"So, think you can make it there tonight?" Grover stood in the Iris massage, a big smile on his face. The dark hotel room shimmered with the rainbow light the image was casting around the room, illuminating a small 13 year old boy in dark clothing and a brown leather bomber jacket.  
"Mind if I bring a few friends along? They have been getting restless lately and really need a break from this hunt." Nico asked. "And honestly, its starting to feel like I'm in a army camp or a prison or something."  
Grover nodded, noting that the boy was thinner and paler than when the satyr last saw him. "Trust me, Percy needs a friendly face right now." As soon as he mentioned Percy, the Ghost King's face lit up with a grin of pure childlike glee.  
"Next time, lead with this being about Percy! How is he?" Grover looked away, a dark look showing in his hazel eyes. Nico's grin fell as soon as he saw that look, replaced by a look of concern. "What's wrong? Is he ok?"  
Before Grover could answer, Tyson runs in, panic in his one big sea blue eye. "Grover! I have no idea what I'm doing! Percy started breaking down and then he passed out!" Nico's eyes widened, and he wished he could just jump through the rainbow and run to Percy's room right then and there. His face was twisted into a worried look.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
Grover swirled around on his hooves and grabbed Tyson's shoulders, not paying any attention to Nico. "What did you DO?!"  
Tyson's eye was filled with panic and he was babbling and blubbering like a little kid. Nico only pulled out the last part of the babble. " I just asked him how he was doing and then I asked what happened with Annabeth and when I mentioned Rachel and he got really depressed and I tried to change the subject but he just broke down into tears when I asked him if he's heard from Nico-"  
The Iris message cut off and the image of the two creatures disappeared in a swirl of mist and colors. Nico sat on the bed, eyes wide with shock, still staring at where the Iris message was just moments ago. 'Percy cried... about me?' A huge blush crossed his ashen face, a small smile forming on his pail italian lips. Then that warm fuzzy feeling that made him feel so amazing subsided into a feeling of grief. He hadn't had any contact with Percy, let alone anyone else other than Grover just now, he didn't even give him a proper goodbye. If he had known how hard it would have hit the Sea God's son, maybe... 'No, don't think about that! Don't!'  
"Nico," The boy turned his head to the blond Roman boy as he seemed to ooze from the shadows and flipped on the lights. Next to him stood a curly haired boy that seemed like a midget in comparison. "Who was that?"  
Nico hissed at the sudden blinding light, then covered himself in blankets and frowned, sending deathly glares at them. "None of your god damn business, Jason. And we're you two spying on me?!"  
The Roman sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for spying, but we are getting worried for you. You're spending so much time alone and you keep muttering in your sleep, which is all the time now. Come on, how can we not get worried what you'll do next?"  
"We are worried for you, buddy! Very, very worried!" The smaller boy was talking in his most fake motherly voice possible, making Nico crake a smile. Then he felt the boy jumped on the bed next to him and hug the tangled web of blankets that held Nico in its soft embrace. "And I don't know about Mr. Daddy-Roman-stick-in-the-butt, but Im worried about this Percy thing too!"  
Nico sighs and hugs him back through the covers. "Don't worry, Leo." Pulling back from him, a smile lit up his pale, sickly face. "We gotta date at a nightclub tonight."  
Jason frowned. "So we heard."  
Leo eye's were bugging out with excitement and he jump up onto the bend and started to fist pound like he was already at the party. "OH HELL TO THE YES! This party is going to be FLAMIN'!"  
Jason sighed. "As long as we stay on track after this, and we don't end up getting in trouble, I'll go. But I have a bad feeling about this."  
Leo shot himself off the bed and tackled Jason to the ground, grinning like a fool on April Fools Day. "Oh come on! What could happen?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok, I have done some strange things, but this has to be one of the gayest." Percy stood like a human mannequin, his usually confident voice sounding monotone and unamused as it used to be. Grover was working on making the finishing touches on Percy's outfit, cutting the sleeves off and tying the strands on the sides so the shirt showed off every godly muscle and masculine curve, fixing the now bleached pants so that they fit better in the legs, and then finally worked on fixing the blue and black fishnet gauntlets that Mrs. Jackson bought for this little outfit. Secretly of course. "What is this even for?"  
"Its a surprise, Percy." Grover finished his last touch on the gauntlets and looked his best friend in the eyes, a sheepish grin on his face. "If I told you, it would ruin it."  
"Yeah, bro. Chill out." Tyson said, sitting on Percy's bed eating some Swedish Fish as he watched. "Just flow with it."  
Percy groaned. "Fine. But you're not touching my hair."  
Grover rolled his eyes and pulled out blacklight blue hair gel. "Just the tips and it washes out." Percy felt like one of those Ken dolls that girls played with before they grew up and learned to play with real guys. But he didn't complain when the satyr did his hair. "I'll leave that white strand alone."  
Percy nodded, observing for the first time since they started playing with his attire what his two captors were wearing. Grover was dressed in normal jeans and a neon yellow shirt that was almost like his own, only instead of the form fitting Grover's was cut shorter with tassels and pony beads hanging off them. Percy looked at Tyson, who was dressed in a neon green shirt that had nothing but the sleeves cut off, but there was a bunch of pony beed bracelets in weird patterns and designs on his wrists and his handicap glasses had pink neon duck-tape all over them.  
"Ok, really, whats going on? And what are those bracelets?" Tyson made an offended face.  
"These are Kandies! They took me a long time to make them! Why are you so mean, Percy?" The hurt in his voice made Percy realize how harsh his words must have sounded.  
"Sorry..."  
Grover grinned and patted Percy's cheek. "Don't worry about it. Come on. Time to go." Percy looked surprised.  
"But what about your horns? Shouldn't you were your hat?"  
Grover laughed. "Percy, have you seen the freaking fan-kids on the streets lately? They are wearing strap on horns. I'll blend right in." Grabbing a bag from the nearby store, he walked out of the room and passed the kitchen, Percy and Tyson in hot pursuit. They didn't get far.  
"Oh boys?" Percy flinched at the cheerful questioning call of his mother. "Where are you going?"  
"Out, don't worry!" Grover poked his head around the corner and winked at her, setting his plan in motion. " We're just going out to have some fun. Beware, we will be out late."  
She smiled back at him with a knowing smile, and waved them by. " Ok, have fun boys. Don't do anything that will get you in trouble with the police." Percy couldn't believe his mother. She didn't even ask where or till what time, and she let them out of the house? 'This is getting really suspicious..; Percy thought as Grover grabbed his crutches and headed for the door, Tyson dragging him out of his thoughts as he dragged Percy out the front door of the apartment after the satyr.  
About a half hour taxi drive later they ended up in a crowded area of the city. Night was falling into the darkest hours of twilight, the lights of the city beginning to spark to life and glimmer like diamonds. Grover led the way to a very big club just a block from where they were dropped off called Club Halfbreed. Next to the sign was a smaller one that was in greek, the letters forming in Percy's mind like they were actually written on the it. 'Halfbloods only, Mortals will be eaten.'  
Percy;s face lit up with curiosity. " A Halfblood Night Club?" Grover grinned.  
"Yep, and all mythic creatures and demigods in the area get in for free!" Gover passed the long line and looked right up at the Mist covered Cyclops. "Hey, three admittance."  
The cyclops grunted, letting them by, the chorus of groans from the punked out mortals as they made there way through the red lit hallway. And what met them at the end of that hallway caused Percy to wonder if he was still alive at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The place was bigger than it looked on the the inside, a huge black-lit room with all manner of creatures from Centaurs to Satyrs and everything in-between that Percy didn't know or pronounce, and some he could. The place was packed from wall to wall with the creatures and demigods, techno music blasting out the speakers in surround sound as the bronze, robotic DJ blasted the base loud and proud, Sirens dressed in slinky white leather dancing in cages above the growing crowd. The sweet smell of Nectar hung in the air, mixing with the tart smoke from the countless recreational drugs the forest creatures were using and the sweet sweat off the dancing bodies as the moved in hypnotic traces together to the master beat of the base. And all Percy could do was stare in wonder.  
Grover clapped the bewildered demigod on the back, a huge grin on the satyrs face. "So, what you think?" He shouted over the crowd and music, and even then, he sounded like a strained whisper, as he led them the bar area.  
Tyson stared up at the Sirens in enjoyment, his childlike innocence showing as he sat down in one of the booths and grinned like a child's first time in a candy shop. "Pretty bid girls!"  
"Ok, this is awesome!" Percy couldn't help but grin wider. "Grover, this is the best surprise ever!"  
"My man," Grover puts a hand on the exited demigod's shoulder."This is only half of it." He took Percy's face in his hand and forced him to look to the crowd.  
Standing there in the mist of the dancing wad Nico, his skin tight leather pants showing off every curve perfectly and his black skull shit glowing purple where the blacklight hit the white. His hair was sweat soaked and his skin glistened as the light show hit his damp marble skin, making him seem almost godly and not sickly. Jason was next to him, talking with a drink in his hand, not even dressed up for this outing that he was apposed to. Leo, on the other hand, went all. Bright neon flames stretched up his tight shirt, his pants were so bleached that it could blind a hundred eyed behemoth from miles away, and he had dyed a wig rainbow neon colors that blurred together as he danced with some Aphrodite girls like a pro, sipping on his drink when he got a chance and screaming to the lyrics. Percy didn't seem to notice them, though.  
Percy only had his eyes on Nico, stunned silent and mouth gaping with aw. He had never seen Nico like this before, and honestly, he could feel his heart stop in his chest when those chocolate brown eyes met his gaze. The Ghost King's smile widened into a huge grin, setting Percy's cheeks into a embarrassing shade of pink, and he pushed his way to the trio through the crowd. Before the Son of Poseidon could register or prepare for what was happening, he felt his young friend hug him from behind.  
" Percy! Oh man is it good to see you!" Percy blushed worsened, and Grover's snickering and Tyson's giggles with glee didn't help. "How are you feeling?"  
Percy enjoyed feeling the warmth of his embrace and the comforting feeling that came with it, unable to resist breathing in the smell of just turned over dirt and sweat from Nico. "I'm fine, really. I'm just glad you are still alive." Nico let go of him when he said that, a sharp twinge of guilt in his gut when he realized just how worried Percy must have been for him. Percy sighed as the warm feeling fell back into a cold whirlpool in his chest.  
Taking Percy's hand, pulling him up out of the booth, not like he needed to force the older boy at all. " I'm not back for good yet Percy. This is only a one night thing. I'll be back on my quest by tomorrow." Nico saw what was left of the life in is eyes drain with his words, like he was starting to give up on something. "Come on, let me buy you a drink."  
Percy nodded. Leaving Grover and Tyson as they teased Percy jokingly about 'Have fun!' and 'Don't leave him sore in the morning!', Nico led Percy through the less crowded area to the bar. It was illuminated in a purple blue glow, a waterfall falling into a pool that glowed green behind the bar, almost like it was a actual waterfall out of a rainforest. The bartender looked up from her dishrag and smiled sweetly at them, her fishlike features pronounce against her seaweed colored hair and pail skin, blue fish fins poking out where her ears should have been and gills were pronounce on her neck, her eyes sparkling a sun-struck amber. "Hello, boys! What'll it be?"  
"Two shots of Nectar in your strongest drink!" Nico said, smiling as he clapped Percy on the back. "He really needs it." The sea nymph nodded, smiling wider and getting right to it. Percy, on the other hand, was little iffy on the whole drinking thing, Nico could see it in his face. "Percy," His hand intertwined with his friend's in an act of comforting. " You just need to relax. One drink isn't going to hurt you."  
Percy's face flooded over with a huge red blush. 'Thank the gods its dark in here!' He thought. The sea nymph came back with a see-through plastic cup of alcoholic drink and winked at percy. "On the house for the Sea God's son and his friends," She leaned across the bar, getting uncomfortably close to Percy. "if you give me a kiss."  
Nico's face twisted into one of jealously and anger, but Percy didn't notice. He was focused on those big amber eyes that got closer, and the soft clammy touch of her hand as she touched his face. Within moments, they had there lips locked in a cute little kiss, and the world slowly started to swim around him. It felt.. 'Wrong.' This kiss didn't feel right to him. He would rather be kissing Nico. Pulling away, he set his eyes on the floor, not meeting either Nico's or the bartender's gaze.  
The sea girl spirit smiled and liked her lips. " The name is Luna, Percy Jackson. Feel free to stop by for a refill later." She winked at him as Nico dragged Percy away from the bar in a jealous rage. Percy's head still was spinning, and the lights and music weren't helping with it at all.  
Nico turned on him, his eyes almost as black as coal and hard as rock. " Never do that again!" He screamed over the music, really tempted to slap his friend across his perfect face. But he saw something like regret or shame in those sea green eyes that made him stop before he even brought his hand up.  
Taking a good long chug of his drink, tasting the shots of Nectar that were complemented by the alcohol nicely, he nodded with a faked cocky smile on his face. "Don't worry. It won't."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This has a little sexual theme to it so if squeamish or uncomfortable with that kind of thing, please do not read. If not, please continue. **

Chapter 6  
After a while, the world just started to blur together. Music, bodies, base, screaming, everything blending into each other like a blissful void, without a single care. Sights, sounds, touch, taste, smell, all the senses in the body were on fire, almost working double-time. Percy could feel Nico's body grow closer as the crowd pushed them together, and he could taste the alcohol and Nectar on his tongue. Nico didn't even notice Percy watching as the music laced its spell around them.  
Nico's hips and body moved with the music's techno beats, his eyes closed and his mind completely lank for once. He felt the sweat glisten on his skin, dampening his hair as his worries melted off of him like ice. Then, he felt someone gently place there firm hands on his hips from behind. The Ghost King's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the mysterious person that had disrupted his flow and bliss. But when he did look up, his eyes were caught in a vibrant sea of blue and green, almost as deep and pure as the ocean itself, and his breath caught in his throat.  
"Percy, what-" Nico didn't get the chance to finish, for when his lips parted, Percy leaned in and grazed his lips against the Son of Hades' gently, causing sparks without even trying. Percy held Nico's hips tightly, holding the black leather so Nico couldn't run away. Nico was shocked still, the small kiss' sparks still vibrating on his lips, not even noticing his friend pull him closer till his back was pressed against Percy's chest, the Son of Poseidon lips traveling down Nico's neck, kissing and biting gently so only to leave barely a bruise. Nico moaned softly, hoping the music would drown it out as it left his lips, a blush starting to wash over his pail cheeks. He felt Percy's lips move away from his tender skin and nip his ear, his voice husky and low, making Nico shiver, that voice sending his senses into a frenzy and his mind into a haze.  
"Dance for me, Nico..."  
The music flowed over them like gentle waves, giving a sense of dark peace and playful ecstasy, the base the injection Nico's body needed as he started moving again, his mind only able to focus on a single thought: Percy. The way Percy's hands moved from his hips to under his shirt, the way his body moved in time with Nico's like they were in perfect sync as Nico's body grinds against his, those low moans that he could only hear because his lips were so close to his ear. Percy was his drug, the one thing that pushed Nico over the edge of his sanity and into the land of irrationality. Nico let his hands slowly move and fall around Percy's necks, leaning his head on his partners strong shoulder as the rhythm of their dancing began to speed up with the music. Percy felt one of the intoxicated boy's hands lace into his hair, inviting him to move closer. As the crowd faded into the background like the laser show and the fog rolling across the floor like a plague, everything felt perfect. Their bodies molding together into one, Percy's hands roaming over Nico's shirt and mapping out every detail, Nico's body grinding harder into Percy under the music's intoxicating high. The younger partner's eyes fluttered shut, the wonderful feeling overwhelming him completely as it laced through his system. He felt Percy's bite, gentle but rough, on his shoulder and a small thrust into Nico. A large blush formed across his already red face, Nico's lips parting into a pleasured smile. But as the music got faster, and the base got louder, Nico felt Percy's thrusts become a little harder, The Ghost King's senses coming back to him slowly, still hazed by the music. He felt his body get spun around so his chest was pressed to Percy's, his senses crashing like a tidal wave as Percy kissed him hard on the lips.  
There were so many feelings within Percy's sudden kiss: lust, longing, love, pure intention, curiosity. All these feelings washing onto Nico like a storm... But there were some that Percy didn't mean to share: loneliness, sadness, pain... So much pain... 'This isn't right...' Nico's eyes shot open as he felt Percy's tongue slip into his mouth and he tasted the alcohol. 'This definitely isn't right!'  
Nico shoved him away, his heart racing faster than the music, or anything for that matter. He didn't want this, not in this situation. Not a one night stand, but a real thing... especially if the one night stand was when he was drunk! He wanted... He ran off the dance floor, leaving Percy shocked and confused, as he tried to find someone to talk to. Someone to tell him what the hell just happened!  
Percy's face contorted into a mask of pure agony as he watched Nico run away from him. He didn't understand it, there were sparks, something there, something real! But... maybe Nico... 'No, no thats not 't think light that!' He caught himself before he could finish with that horrible thought as tears filled his eyes. He had jut scared Nico. Thats all... But, as a precaution, he begged to Aphrodite and Cupid that it wasn't what first came to mind. He tried to make his way off the dance floor, the world still spinning around him like a spinning top, and his tear blurred eyes didn't help at all. He felt a hand hold his shoulder, stopping him.  
"Let me help you." Percy didn't recognize the voice, but he felt his arm being slung around the person's shoulders as he was led off the dance floor and suddenly into the cool night air. Percy breathed in the crisp air as his head started to clear slowly and the world stop spinning.  
"Thanks," Percy said, his throat feeling like cotton from the urge to sob. "I needed this." Percy turned his head to the figure, only to have his eyes lock with a set of golden ones that seemed to stop time. Percy stiffened, recognizing those eyes immediately. Kronos grinned wide with evil, mischievous glee.  
"Don't thank me yet, Percy Jackson."


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This has a little sexual theme to it so if squeamish or uncomfortable with that kind of thing, please do not read. If not, please continue.**

Chapter 7  
Percy pulled away from Kronos, stumbling into a wall as the world spun a little from his sudden movement. the ally was small, the walls seeing to press in on them, Percy stumbling back into a wall. Percy knew he wasn't in the condition to fight anything off, especially the father of the gods. And Kronos knew it too.  
He moved closer to Percy, a kind smile on his stolen face. Luke's face... Percy felt the twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach, remembering how in the golden coffin Luke laid there, looking almost dead... and he couldn't save him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a cold hand touching his face.  
Kronos' hand felt corse and callused from training over Luke's years at Camp Halfblood, but they also felt safe... Like he wasn't trying to hurt him. Those golden eyes stared into the sea-deep abyss, a look that almost looked like kindness. Percy couldn't look away, couldn't move to get back into the crowded night club, he couldn't do anything. He was trapped.  
"Percy..." Kronos stepped a little closer, his other hand resting on Percy's shoulder. The hand that cupped his cheek whipped away a strand of tears that streamed down his cheek, all from the pain of Nico's escape. " Percy, you can do so much better than him."  
Percy didn't answer, shocked still. Every instinct he had was telling him to run, get away from him, find Grover and Tyson, and get the hell out of here. But, the kindness that laced his captor's voice, the deceptively soft touch, it made him want to stay... and listen. It set him in a cage of false security, but he couldn't tell. His head was still fogged too much for him to care.  
"He'll never love you, Son of Poseidon. Neither will your two female companions. They don't need you anymore, Percy. They left you alone." His hand moved from Percy's cheek to his chin, holding his head in place so he couldn't look away from him. "But I would never leave you." His face moved closer to Percy, leaning his head on his prey's shoulder, whispering the sweet poison into his ear. "You want to feel like you are needed, like you are wanted. You want something pure, something immortal, you want that feeling of being needed, wanted, loved..." With a serpentine smile on his lips Kronos hit his a weak spot, the chink in Percy's armor, with the lowest voice he could, making Percy stiffen."You don't want to be abandoned, just like you were by your father."  
Percy couldn't deny his words. They opened the old wounds that Percy had worked so hard to cover up, thoughts he didn't want to think about, something he didn't want to awaken. His rational mind was screaming at him, telling him it was all a trick and not to listen. But it was drowned out by the alcohol, the part of him that was in pain believing him. There was too much truth in his words that could not be proven wrong, it was useless.  
"Join me, Percy." He whispered, his breath hot and sticky against Percy's soft skin. His hand gliding from his shoulder to around his waist, lacing a few fingers into Percy's belt loop of his pants and held his hip forcefully. "I can make you feel like all of the things you fear you never will... and maybe even more." Kronos' lips grazed Percy's skin as he made his way back to look his captive in the eyes, their faces only an inch or so away. "All you have to do is denounce the gods, denounce the father that abandoned you to live alone with your mother, and pledge yourself to me." Kronos' deceptive eyes seemed to drown Percy in a sea of gold, making him unable to even speak. Kronos chuckled darkly. "Or would you want a taste first?"  
Without warning, Percy was thrust back against the wall, Kronos' body pressed against him as he mashes his lips into Percy's, the friction knocking the wind out of Percy's lungs. Percy, unable to fight this sudden attack, fell into perfect sync in an act of submission, matching his captor's force with his own. With a sudden groan, Percy's head was shot against the wall the wall with sudden force, Kronos' hand holding his neck as his free hand slipped under Percy's shirt.  
'No, this isn't right...' Something in Percy screamed, but he had no control. He couldn't do anything but moan with pleasure as his captor's hand pushed against his body forcefully, clawing into his skin as he bit and kissed Percy's lips with a cold loveless fire. 'Please, someone! Anyone-'  
His thoughts were cut off as his weakened body was forced to the ground, his knees slamming into the concrete with a TWAK. "Pledge yourself to me, Percy Jackson." The sea of gold that stared down at his captive glistened with glee at his prey's pain, his hand gripping Percy's hair so he had to look up at him forcefully. "And be mine."  
Percy looked back into those gold eyes, a mix of pain and abstinent defiance in his sea-green eyes. This had sobered Percy up way beyond the point of reason, and like hell he was going to let this body snatching piece of shit make him "his". "Burn in Tartarus, you piece of shit." His words were breathless, but were as sharp as cold steal.  
Kronos' laughter filled the dark ally like a chorus of nails on a chalkboard. "I love it when they fight back!" Percy's head was smashed into the wall, blood coming out of the fresh head wound. "Especially when they are stubborn like you." He let Percy's head go and let him crumple to the ground, placing a foot on his chest and pushing down hard. "Have it your way, Percy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Nico ran to Grover, his face in a mask of panic and confusion. Unable to find were Jason and Leo had disappeared to, he decided to just find the two sneaks who set this up. "Ok, want to explain why the hell Percy just FUCKING KISSED ME?!" Nico roared over the music, gaining a few stares from a group of stoned demigods.  
Grover grinned wide, sitting on top of Tyson's lap and drinking some type of alcoholic beverage while Tyson was drinking a Coke with some Nectar. "Dud, I told you! Percy needed some cheering up!" Grover hiccuped and winked at Nico. "I didn't tell you what kind."  
Tyson, being a naive child still, nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Annabeth and him stopped talking. Percy said something happened and he didn't like her like that anymore. Something about a scarf and love magic I think."  
"Hold on," Nico interrupted, trying to soak up all this new information as best he could, but was still really shocked from this bombshell that was dropped on him. "You're saying that Percy doesn't like Annabeth?" He couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling flow over his insides like a blanket, a smile spreading over his face.  
"Or any girl, for that matter." Grover bleated, wobbling a little so tyson had to steady him by holding his hip gently. "Trust this Protector when he says, Percy has been having love drama, personal conflict with his sexuality, and lovey dovey dream. And it ain't with no girl!" He slung his arm around Tyson's neck as he almost fell onto the table, as he started to make up a rendition of one of these dreams. "O-oh Nico! I-I can't do this! We-oh gods- oooooohhhhhhh Nico! I love you- Nico! Nico! NICO!" Then he started to laugh hysterically in a drunken fit. Nico's face went red in embarrassment as the demigod stoners started laughing at the drunken goat-man.  
"H-he said that?" Tyson nodded, setting down his Coke to hold Grover as he started to fall over laughing, a huge smile on his one eyed face.  
"Yeah, he missed you a lot!" The smile started to fall a little of the lovable lugs face, making Nico realize how bad things were before the words left the Cyclops's lips. "He has been really depressed lately. I haven't seen him smile in a long time till he saw you when we got here." Looking over Nico's shoulder and around the immediate area, his eye grew wide with concern. "Where is he?"  
Nico's face went pale in the darkness of the club. He had left Percy alone, probably hurting Percy worse with his sudden retreat to seek guidance on what to do, and possibly made his depression even worse. "I-I left him on the dance floor..."  
Grover, now over his laughing fit and was starting to breath little easier, shook his head no. " I saw him stumble off little while ago. Maybe he went for a drink?"  
Nico's anger rose, the thought of that Luna girl kissing Percy filling his mind. If that sea witch had her hands on Percy, on HIS Percy, there was going to be a murder: hers. Nico ran to the bar as fat as he could, weaving his way between the drunken creatures to get to the bar. But he found no sign of Percy, and Luna was talking to some weird looking white haired, wolf eared girl on the far end, sipping on some fruity little drinks and laughing like they had no care in the world.  
"Hey!" Nico walked over to them, the anger still in his eyes that meant to intimidate them into talking, and butted into their conversation.  
Luna smiles an annoyed smile, uninfected by the angry intimidation technique. "Hey, Nico, what up? How's Percy holding up? The drug should be wearing off by now."  
Nico stared at her, not understanding what she meant. "Drug? What drug?"  
"I heard you said he needed to relax, so I laced my lips in a nice drug that would make him relax when I kissed him. I guess I forgot to tell you." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry bout that. But what you in such a hurry for?"  
Nico was more shocked than mad, but that quickly was pushed to the side as he hopped back on track. "Have you seen Percy? I-"  
"We saw." The wolf girl said with a foxlike grin on her tan skin. "You two were so cute!"  
"But, after the kiss," Luna started.  
"And you running, which hurt him soooo bad, by the way." The wolf girl added.  
"This guy showed up out of no were."  
"And helped him off the dance-floor like they were old friends!"  
"We have no clue who he was, by the way." Luna interjected.  
" He was tall though." The girl's fox-like face melted into one of remembrance, leaning her elbows on the bar and laying her head in her hands.  
"And thin." Luna stated, not really caring about the description of the mystery man as she sipped her drink.  
"And he had these most amazing gold eyes." The wolf girl grinned and snickered at her aquatic friend." Kind of like yours, Lu!"  
Nico's already pale face turned even paler than a corpse's, not liking what could have happened after the stranger got Percy off the dance-floor. "Did you see where they went?"  
" Yeah!" The wolf girl howled with laughter. "Snog Ally! Where every couple goes t suck face and 'get away from the crowd'."  
Luna saw the horror in Nico's eyes, her joking facade falling into a serious look that made her look so much older. "Come on. I'll take you there." Jumping over the bar, Nico was surprised by the lack of sea dwelling qualities that nymphs usually had. Luna's short shorts showed off slender legs, but no scales or slickness that gleamed in the light. They were plain, pail skin tone, and not a single fin or scale on them. "Alex, take my shift while I sort this out."  
The wolf girl's ears perked in alarm. "Oh hell no! TREVOR!" A tall man in a lab coat looked up from his glass of blood red wine, a curious and bored look on his face. "TAKE THIS SHIFT TILL WE GET BACK!" He nodded, hopping over the bar and as he took his coat off twelve arms poked out of his sides as he started his shift.  
"You got it boss." He said in a dreary voice that sent chills down Nico's spine.  
Nico, now starting to become curious of these two strangers, decided this wasn't the time to question them at all. He fallowed them as they weaved and bobbed there way through the crowded area till they came to a rusty old door. The "Employee's Only" sign spray-painted over with green letters in greek, the words forming in Nico's head. "Snog Ally". On hand on the nob, keys already in her other hand in case she needed to unlock it, pulled away as the door opened into the small, dimly lit ally. Alex and Luna exchanged looks of shock, the confusion plain on there faces.  
"Didn't you lock it before we opened?" Luna asked.  
Alex nodded her head furiously. "I did! Swear on the gods I did!" She whined furiously.  
Nico's eyes adjusted as he stepped out into the ally, scanning it slowly to make sure nothing was missed, not a single detail overlooked. He smelt the fresh blood before he saw it, the crimson staining the far wall across from him, a pool of the scarlet liquid at least a few inches away from were Nico stood. Luna's hand grabbed his shoulder and jerked him behind her.  
"I smell blood. Lots of it." Alex sniffed the air. "Fear and depression too..." Her eyes widened, her tan hispanic skin tone going a little paler on her face. "I smell death."  
Nico's heart stopped in his chest. 'No... No he can't be- he couldn't be-; His thoughts were cut off when Luna pulled out a Celestial bronze dagger out of her DocMartin boots.  
"Stay here, Nico." The weird nymph said as she started to scout out the ally, every muscle tense and ready to fight, and her companion took to examining the scene they had found, trying to catch up on a stale scent of the attacker or Percy.  
Nico walked a little away from the scene, deeper into the ally opposite Luna had went. He was scared and freaking out over what he had seen. 'Why hadn't Grover felt this happen?' Nico's thoughts were wandering, his feet planting into the ground as he realized the reason. Grover was drunk, too drunk to function as a Protector efficiently, so Percy could be dead and they wouldn't know it. Nico started to feel the cold grip on his heart as he started to fear the worse.  
"Nico." A deep voice echoed in his mind, one he was not used to hearing for a long time. "Nico, fallow the trail." Looking down at were his feet were planted, Nico realized that there was a trail of blood, like someone had tried to crawl away from the attacker. 'Or after him.' Running after the trial through the the darkness, he fallowed it to a dumpster a few feet form the ally's end, where he could see the bright light of the street as a car drove by. And as the light bounced into the ally from the headlights, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
Laying against the dumpster was Percy's body, bleeding, bruised, and eyes were closed, and he didn't look like he was breathing at all. "Percy!" He screamed as he ran over and kneeled beside the crumpled body, checking his pulse to see if he had a pulse at all. 'Please, gods, let there be-' He felt a slight 'thump' against his fingers as Percy's pulse reached Nico, weak and depleting. "Luna!" He screamed back into the dark ally, not even able to see the faint light off the doorway he had entered through. "Luna, I found him!"  
Luna, without even a hesitation, darted out of the darkness, a spark of hope in her eyes. "Oh thank the gods! Good work." Assessing the damage, she screamed back to companion who was still trying to find the attacker's sent. "Alex! Get some water! HURRY!"  
And like a blur, Alex was beside them with a huge bottle of water in her hand, uncapping it fast and handing it to Luna. Luna splashed Percy with it, watching as the water slowly travel over his body, repairing all the damage that was done to his physical body.  
Nico held Percy close while the water slowly fell off of him, leaving no trace of ever being there, tears flowing down his face. Tears of rage, at himself for leaving Percy alone and at the man with the golden eyes that did this to him. " I swear..."He said lowly, as his eyes became as cold as a snowstorm, whispering lowly so only Percy could hear. "Whoever did this to you, he will pay."  
Luna, paying no attention to the demigods at all, slowly rose to her feet. "Alex," She looked into her friend's green eyes with a stern look. "WE need to get them somewhere safe." Like they had planned for this to happen, she pointed to the roof. "We need to take them there.  
The wolf girl sighed. ""fine. Nico, or whatever the hell you call yourself, move it!" She shoved Nico away from Percy's seemingly sleeping form forcefully, picking up the Son of the Sea God like he was a rag doll. "Fallow us if you want to live."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Nico was looking out of the window overlooking the dance floor as the mythical beings and soon-to-be heroes danced to music that couldn't penetrate through the sound proof walls. He saw Leo hitting on a girl who seemed way too young to even be there, Jason over by the DJ booth like a security guard, Grover still on Tyson's lap in the corner booth where he left them earlier. "So... Is he going to be ok?" His voice was shaking a little, not from fear of being in a room with two strangers and no one to hear him scream, but for Percy not waking up.  
Luna nodded, leaning on the glass and looking out at the same view, reaching over and patting his shoulder. The brightly lit room of the small apartment like space showed every detail of her, and when he first walked in and saw her, he was shocked. She looked more human, the fish fin ears only attachable plastic that looked real, her skin was body painted the color of light sea blue with scale imprints so that she looked she had them. The only thing that was natural on her was the fish gills, and even then she looked perfectly human.  
"He will be fine. But the rest of this place won't be if we don't get back. Who knows what Trevor is experimenting on the customers with." She caught hims staring at her again, his brown eyes calculating every variable about her as she spoke. She sighed and snapped him back from his thoughts. "I'm not a nymph, kid. I'm just dressed like one." She stated coldly, to Nico's surprise. "I'm pure, 100% human. A mortal." She gestured her thumb behind her as she disconnected her stare from his. "So's my sister, Alex."  
Alex looked up from her seat by Percy, his body wrapped in a green blanket on a black couch, a sheepish smile on her face. "Yeah, but I have a really good nose, and Lu's gills are real and can work, so we're kinda misfits, too."  
Nico stared at them,his eyes going from shock to judgment in a mater of moments. Suspicion also crept into his eyes. "Who are you?" They didn't even look alike; there skin, their eyes, their hair, they were polar opposites. Nico didn't believe them for a second that they were sisters.  
"We are the owners, but we will have to save the story for another time." Luna moved away from the window, grabbing her sister's outstretched hand and helping her up from her seat on the floor. "We have a job to do. Stay here."  
" Oh! and best way to bring back the lost is to talk to them about things! Anything really." Alex chimed in, her robotic wolf ears moving with her emotions. "Learned that from a TV show!" And as the last words fell onto Nico's ears, he watched as the door opened and closed as fast, and as mysteriously as they came they left. And the door locked behind them.  
Going over to Percy, with no idea what the hell just happened and why the hell it did, he sat on the floor at the edge by Percy's head. He ran his skeleton like fingers though his sweaty and greasy hair and looked at the time. It had been four hours since they arrived at six... making it about ten now. 'Only four hours and something like this happens...' Nico groaned and closed his eyes. "Gods, Percy...Why did you not tell me?" He looked up, the deathly looking demigod silently took a deep breath to calm his rattled nerves. "Why the fuck did you keep it a secret?" Nico already knew the answer though, it was the same reason Nico didn't say anything. He was afraid, and he would rather suffer than force his love onto another. He smiled, almost seeing that cocky grin that made his stomach flip on Percy's face as he heard the words in his head from when they had first met. 'Cause I didn't want to worry you.' Those were the good old days... Before Bianca died.  
Nico clenched his fists, tears welling in his cold dirt brown eyes. "But, if you had, I would have done things differently..." Reaching up, he felt Percy's hand under the covers and held it in his own, slipping it out of the covers and pressed the warm skin to his cold cheek gently, closing his eyes with the slightest brush of there skin. "  
I wouldn't have left you..." He said breathlessly as he sighed. Nico paused a moment, thinking over his words slowly and carefully before he let them leave his lips. " Hey... whatever that creep did to you... told you... He was lying." With a choked sob in his throat, he let the heavy load roll of her shoulder, the secret that had been pressing on him for so long. "I love you."  
He felt the hand move, cupping his slender cheek, tipping his head back. The sleeping boy turned over so he was on his side, and as Percy's eyes fluttered open like a oceanic butterfly spreading its wings for the first time, he smiled gently at the young demigod. "I love you too, Nico Di Angelo."


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING! EXTREME WARNING! Anyone who is sensitive to the concept of sexual activity, please read at your own risk! This is light and has no sex in it, but if still graphic. BEWARE AND BE WARNED!**

Chapter 10  
The next few minutes spin together like threads to a tapestry, flowing so fluidly it was almost too perfect for words to describe. Nico felt his body be pulled up onto Percy's, there lips locked in a passionate-filled kiss, no drugs, no alcohol, nothing to taint their minds this time around. Nico could feel their lips move in sync, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths like it was a natural, timeless dance. Percy's hands held Nico's thighs gently so he wouldn't fall onto the black carpeted floor, Nico firmly pushing into Percy. His mind slipped into something natural to him, and to any animal that lived in the wild for too long: he went primal.  
Percy felt Nico pulled off his shirt, the bright, vibrant blue fabric falling to the floor like a forgotten piece of paper. Nico's hands were cold on his skin, causing Percy to shiver and moan into their kiss, not even skipping a beat as he fought to dominate over Nico. The Son of the Sea God's hands slowly moved up from Nico's tightly clothed thighs to his leather bound ass, groping it forcefully as well as playfully, and Nico's breath hitched as his body trembled on top of Percy's. Percy flipped them over, pinning the smaller boy under him as he nipped at a sensitive spot o Nico's neck, his hands working on undoing the zipper on the sexy leather pants that left nothing for the imagination. It was hard, but finally it undid itself, allowing for the older boy to pull off the cloth that acted like second skin, revealing red boy-short tighty-whitys. And hidden beneath it was a hardening extremity that would have made any girl blush.  
"P-Percy!" Nico's face was turning a bright shad of pink that looked rather adorable on him. "W-we can't-"  
"Why not?" Percy asked, pulling his lips away from Nico's skin and looking his partner in the eyes, hypnotizing him with those sparkling deep-sea abysses. "Are you scared?"  
Nico blushed even darker, reminding Percy of a type of girl in an anime show Grover mad him watch so he would cheer up. 'tsundere I think?'But, as the Son of Hades looked away from the sea green eyes, Percy saw what looked to be a smile on his lips.  
"Because... we aren't together... you know, as in-" Before Nico was able to finish, he felt a warm hand take his chin, gently leading his head to were he could see Percy. The Son of Poseidon smiled at him warmly, unlike he had in so long since Annabeth, that it made Nico's hart skip out of his chest.  
"Then, will you go out with me, Nico?"  
Nico was awestruck and shocked. 'There is no way this is real!' He thought. He must have been dreaming this, this just had to be a dream! But, as Percy's eyes boar into his with such love and kindness, Nico's face lit up with one of his rare smiles. "Yes..."  
Percy's smile widened even more. "Perfect." Without a second thought, and complaint from the younger boy, he pulled off Nico's shirt and threw it into the pile of disregarded articles of clothing, his bod pressing into Nico's as he nipped at those soft lips. "Then there is nothing to hold us back anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"Well... Saw this coming." Luna pulled the blanket up over the two sleeping demigods, passed out after snuggling together and whatever the hell had happened. And when Luna tried to think of anything they did, it was rated R for so many reasons, Luna would have to extensive therapy later. Making sure not to wake the fully clothed boys from there sweet slumber, she silently made her way over to a seat and opened her laptop. Her companion sat in a chair, sipping a Coke and reading... Or at least pretending to as she brooded over the fact her favorite laying spot was being used.  
"So, what we gunna tell 'em?" Alex asked, not even bothering to look up from her book.  
"A well constructed lie, I suppose." As fingers flew over the keyboard like a whirlwind, speaking calmly and patiently as she typed. "Our sister was a Demigod, we made this place for her and her friends and people like her, she joined Kronos and died trying to navigate the Labyrinth. I honestly don't care." Looking up from her screen and stares at Alex, gold eyes hard and cold with seriousness. " It's not like they will meet us again."  
Alex looked up from her book, her emerald eyes glinting with the knowledge of a thousand worlds and all their secrets, almost looking like a human bound Athena. "And yet you don't seem to like the idea of lying to them about who we are and what there fate will be?"  
Luna stopped typing, her face turning grave and stripped of all expression. "It is not our job to say, sister... No matter what."  
Alex sighed, setting the book on her lap so that she could make her page without folding he corner. "And what about the satyr and the cyclops? What we tell them?"  
"We found them passed out in Snog Ally and took them to the hotel across the street."  
"And the mother?"  
Luna narrowed her eyes, a twinge of guilt and sudden envy just barely visible under the blank mask of her face. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Then her fingers typed even faster, words forming across the dull white screen faster than a cheetah.  
Alex nodded, going back to her book that was eagerly awaiting her return. "Think this game will last? Us lying and messing with the lives that have already been mapped out?"  
Luna's hands paused again, but only for a moment, as she remembered that this was just a game to her companion. Luna held this in a totally different light. "... Hopefully." She looked over her screen and looked at the two sleeping boys, their peaceful smiling faces filled with serenity, unaware of what lay before them in the years to come. "I really hope so."  
Alex was unsurprised by this answer, as she looked at the clock on her IPhone. It was 5:57 AM. "Is it bad we didn't sleep yet?"  
"Nope." Alex shot her sister a questioning look, that Luna didn't notice because she had resumed typing something mysterious on her laptop.  
"Why?"  
"Because," Luna stated as she pressed the last key, a smile prying at the side of her lips. "this was the inspiration I needed." Turning her computer towards Alex, her green eyes widened as she read the countless chapters that had been written during there conversations.  
"Is it almost done?" Alex asked?  
"Nope." Luna stated. " So let's just be insomniacs tonight while I work and you move the bodies to the hotel room."  
Alex groaned, slumping and molding herself into the chair. "I hate this job."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Nico woke up, the sunlight brushing across his face gently, reminding him of his mother's touch when she would wake him up in the mornings for breakfast. Shifting slightly, his still sleeping mind noticed the bed was really warm and soft... And it also felt like it was... 'Breathing?' The spell of sleep shattered from his mind, his face turning pure red as he realized what he was sleeping on as he opened his eyes. Percy was still sleeping under him, his strong tan arms holding Nico's waste close to him, and Nico's head was laying on Percy's chest like her was a pillow. His even breath, if he was not already fully awake, would have sent Nico back into his blissful sleep as his chest moved up and down gently and ever so slightly...  
A smile played on his sickly pail lips, still swollen from kissing the stronger boy. "So it wasn't a dream..." He whispered to himself. 'Or was it?' He noticed his cloths were still on his body, as well as the room being different. It wasn't the two mortal's secret layer above the dance floor anymore, but a simple hotel room with powder blue and ashen grey wallpaper and color scheme. The carpet was a nice shade of black, and everything was just circling the colors grey, black, and blue. It was weird how well blue and grey worked perfectly together, and yet... As Nico tried to get up from his laying position, his lower back screamed in strained agony and Nico fell back into Percy's arms, making sure not to land on his chest so he didn't wake him up. "Ok, definitely wan't a dream."  
Slowly, so his back would not protests badly as it did with his first attempt, he slid out of bed, and made his way slowly to the window and looked out at the world before him. The view was amazing to say the least, high above the small buildings where the city was laid out before them. The sun beat down on the already awake world bellow as the mortal's daily routines were in full swing, their loudness muffled by the glass. Nico's smile faltered slightly, as reality hit him square in the chest, like a dagger through his heart.  
He was now in a relationship that would be very problematic and end in one of them dying horribly... by the other's hands. With the prophecy hanging over their heads like a death threat from Hades himself, not even trying to hide from them. One of them was going to join Kronos in his war against the gods when one of them turned 16. Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, was already out of the prophecy by taking up the Hunt with Artemis, so she will never age. But, deep down in his heart, Nico wished to no end that it was her that the prophesy spoke of, not him... And certainly not Percy.  
But, what was worse and closer to the given present, was that as soon as Jason and Leo found him, he would have to say goodbye again. He had a mission, a quest to look for an answer that might help them destroy Kronos again, while saving Luke from his possession. And even though Percy was important to him, finding this answer was more important for the world... and hopefully for them in the future. That, and Jason was going to kill him if he backed out, which would limit his search to the underworld. That would honestly be something he would rather be able to come back from. Just so he could see Percy again.  
Nico sighed deeply before going over to the bed, slowly leaning down and kissing Percy gently on the lips as a good bye, hoping he would understand when he woke up. But, to his surprise, he felt something pull him closer and pin him to the bed in seconds. Percy smiled, his whole body seeming to glow with that loving shine, or it was the sweat crystals that had formed on his skin and they were reflecting the sunlight like his eyes were... giving them so much depth...  
"Good morning, love." Percy's good morning kiss brought Nico back from drowning in his eyes, his lips still so soft against Nico's, it was intoxicating. "How you feeling?"  
Nico gave him a cocky, sarcastic half smile. "You pain in my ass." Percy laughed, and it was like he Siren's song to Nico. 'Gods, why couldn't his laugh be a turn off?'  
"I presume you mean literally, Nico?" Percy nipped his boyfriend's neck, right ere he knew was a weak spot. Nico moaned lightly, making Percy feel that wonderful feeling he had been void of for those few months. "I love you, Nico de Angelo."  
Nico gave a sigh and laced his hands in Percy's hair. "You know this won't last..."  
Percy sighed, giving a small knowing smile. "I don't care, i want this to last. Even if i have to hold up the world on my shoulders again or fight off the whole Titan army by myself, I will find a way for this to last. I promise." Nico smiled, letting go of any doubt he had in Percy's words, and let his mind go blank as Percy started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses up his neck and over his cheek*  
The two lover boys' thoughts were shattered when they heard a knocking at the door, Grover's voice on the other side of the locked door. " You sure this is the room?"  
"Dude, I personally had to lug their butts up here. You think I would be stupid enough to mix up the rooms? What do you think I am, an idiot?" Nico recognized the second voice almost instantly, even though he had only heard it once. It was that guy, Trevor, the one with the 12 arms that took Luna and Alex's shift. 'He was probably being forced to help them find the two of us.' Nico thought.  
"No, man. I just was makin' sure." Grover knocked on the door hard, he echo making an annoying ringing sound. "Yo, Percy! You ion there?"  
Percy groaned. "Grover..." As he stared to get up, he felt Nico's hands move and untangle from his hair. Looking down, he saw a look he would be willing to forget if he could. The same look that stared back at him, haunted him even, for the last month whenever he looked in a mirror. It was that small plea that had stuck with him since he left the camp. Leaning back down, he kissed him gently to try and sooth out the sadness in that amazing face. "You are not alone anymore, Nico... I'm right here." He smiled a big tender teddy bear smile and whispered in Nico's ear. "I will always be here for you."  
As Nico's face lit up in a big smile that was as blinding as the sun, they hear the door open and both their heads whipped around to see an astonished Grover, a confused Tyson, a gawking Leo, and a emotionless Jason. Behind them, and you could barely tell he was there, Trevor had a small smile on his still bored looking face. Turning around and leaving, and to everyone's surprise, he shouted over his shoulder. "Called it!"  
Leo was the first to snap out of his shocked daze, grinning ear to ear. "Dude, next time, put a 'Do not Disturb' sign out." Jason, glared a Percy for a moment, and then growled.  
" Ok, wrap it up. It's time to go."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the small group of halfbloods made their way to the lobby via the stairs, Percy looked around as they descended the last flight of stairs when his eyes caught sight of something he hoped was an illusion. Alex, dressed in jeans and a low cut tee shirt stood in the lobby with what he realized was his cellphone in her hands. And what was worse was that she was talking to his mother. "Oh shit." Grover, sensing his panic, looked in the direction of Percy's stares, doing the worst thing possible. He accidentally made eye contact with Mrs. Sarah Jackson. And with that single glance, Percy, Tyson, and Grover knew in seconds that they were screwed. Or at least Percy and Grover knew that.  
"Hi, Mrs. Jackson!" Tyson ran over to the woman who has been so good as to adopt him off the streets after the Sea of Monster's Quest, and hugged her. "Thank you for letting us hang out last night! It was awesome!"  
Alex, the start of a amused smile playing on her lips, tapped on Tyson's shoulder. "And did you enjoy yourself, young man?" Percy, who was slowly walking towards the ticking time bomb of his mother, prepped for the worst under that piercing glare as the other five slowly approached, two in cation and three in confusion.  
"Yes!" Tyson almost screamed in enthusiasm, almost knocking off his glasses as he turned to the white haired woman who was talking to him. " I really loved those dancing bird girls! They were so pretty! But they shouldn't have to be caged. They should have been free to dance with the rest of us."  
Alex chuckled at Tyson's innocence... Or Mrs. Jackson's reaction to that statement. Either would have worked. "I'll tell the girls you thought they were pretty. They love getting complements!" She ruffled Tyson's hair with her green nailed hand that matched her eyes almost perfectly. " But I agree with the cages, they shouldn't be in them. But that's what they asked for. So it's not like they are being forced into cages." Tyson nodded, feeling a little better about that. "Now," Those emerald eyes turned back to Mrs. Jackson, only taking a moment to scan each of the young teenage boy's faces, and her lips turned into a serious and hard line. " I am very sorry for our little mess up in security, Mrs. Jackson. We were unaware that these children were under aged. As you can suspect, we get a lot of... unusual people in our club, so it is hard to decipher between what the age is on there IDs and what age they really are. Hopefully we will not have to get the police involved?"  
Mrs. Jackson shook her head. "No, I do not think that is a good idea. Who knows what that will do for your business, Mrs Lovegrove."  
Alex laughed, to the surprise of every one of the teens and the adult. Trevor chuckled a little from the reception desk, slowly getting up and going over to his partner's side. "I am sorry, but you have the wrong woman, Miss." He stated monotony. "This is Miss Alex Darkfire. She is the second owner of the club. Miss. Lovegrove had a meeting to get to, so she could not make it today."  
"I hope this isn't a problem, Mrs. Jackson." Alex stated, her stance stating that she was becoming annoyed with Trevor's presence next to her. "Oh, and this is my third partner: Trevor Black. He is in charge of our alcohol and other beverage purchases, as well as security." She plastered a forced smile onto her face and looked at him. "Did you check to see if they had an ID?"  
He shook his head. "If I remember correctly, that was your job last night." He smirk as she made a face that was a mix from shock and something that revolved around 'Oh fuck'.  
"Well, then, I personally made a mistake. And I am making the correction." She held out her hand to Grover, a glint of annoyance in her eyes. "The fake IDs please."  
Grover groaned as he went into his jean pocket and protruded six fake IDs, each for every one of them. "Here you go ma'am." He rolled his eyes, knowing he was going to get yelled at by Percy's mom later. Percy, without realizing it, his hand slid into Nico's to not make eye contact with his mother, he honestly didn't know about the fake IDs, and that made him ashamed of himself for not knowing. Alex noticed it and left with Trevor to leave the family be. And, of course, the 'not make eye contact' plan didn't work.  
"Well, Precious Jackson, care to tell me what happened last night?" The tone in her voice wasn't filled with shame, or disappointment. There wasn't even a hint of anger in her voice. HE was not expecting it at all.  
"Uhhhh-"  
Mrs. Jackson looked from him to Nico in a matter of minutes, then shut him up. "So, he's your boyfriend now?"  
"How do you know that?" Nico asked with a panic filed voice.  
"I know this because my son lost his phone, stayed out all night, and then didn't even check to see if he had his phone on him at all." She looked at Percy with a worn smile on her face. "By the way, it's four in the afternoon, hun."  
"Mom-" Percy tired to speak, only to get silenced by a look from his mother.  
"I wasn't finished, Percy." She interrupted."Then, after being worried, I get a call from the owner asking who's phone this belonged to. Shockingly, when I told her your name, she asked if you got to the hotel alright after getting attacked in an alleyway outside the club. She said your boyfriend was very concerned." She looked Nico up and down, a small smile playing on her face. "Did I miss something else that was not mentioned?"  
Percy was dumbfounded, so many questions rolling around in his head like rocks in the current. Why had the owner called to make sure he was ok? And how did whoever it was know Nico was his boyfriend? Or was she just joking about that part? It must have shown all over his face, cause his mother slightly chuckled at his confusion. Grover, on the other hand, had been boiling horribly for the last few minutes and now he just finally blew in a sudden rage.  
"YOU NEVER SAID YOU GOT ATTACKED!" He screamed, gaining the horrible looks from onlooking strangers. "You disappeared with Nico on the dance floor! You were there all night!"  
Tyson patted his shoulders, trying to calm his satyr friend's rage before too many people started staring or he started bleating like a goat. "That was before you got really drunk." He said sheepishly and quietly. "You had a lot to drink."  
"That's it." Mrs Jackson sighed, that worn smile still on her face. "Just so those two think I'm mad, if she asks you three are grounded till the a month after school starts." This was met by three teenage groans and one face-palm.  
Nico stood there, embarrassed, and as the four talked his eyes began to wander around the room. Then something caught his eyes. Axel, leaning on the reception desk, was smiling over at them like a fox, but she didn't look right without her black ears. He remembered how last night Luna had said they were mortals, but no mortal he had ever met had so many animal-like traits an weren't considered nymphs. This bothered him, mostly because he got a horrible vibe that they weren't what they said they were. Her emerald eyes caught his gaze like a fly to honey and winked at him, putting a finger to her lips, like she was telling him to shhh. But when she smiled, he didn't see a fox like she always smiled like. She smiled like a wolf, a white haired, green eyed, hungry-for-action-and-blood wolf. Then he looked at trevor, one of his twelve arms shining metallic bronze under his lab coat- 'Wait.' Nico did a take back, looking again at the arms under the trench coat. It was fake, the extra attachments made of celestial bronze. Almost like Hepatitis made them himself...  
"Oh!" Running back over, she broke his train of thought as she bumped into him getting to Percy. " Here you go!" She gave him back his phone and winked at him. "Stay safe, kid. Don't want to fall into any... traps." She gave a knowing smile as she turned away and whistled to Trevor as she walked out of the building, the grumpy man hot on her heels  
Percy didn't like the tone she had, ot the wing, or the fact she had smiled and took a long time to say that last word. Before he dug too deep, he looked over at Grover and his mom, realizing that he was in the middle of a war zone. Or what he thought was a war zone.  
"so," Mrs Jackson had her hands on her hips and a big joking smile on her face. "You took my little extra bit to heart. That was nice."  
Grover put his hands up, a grin on his tan face. "Mrs. J, you said let him have fun. You never said it had to be legal." She howled with laughter and grinned even wider.  
"Ok, come on you two." Taking Tyson's shoulder and Grover's, Percy's mom winked at Percy. "Let's hail a cab while Percy says goodbye to his," She couldn't help but giggle a little. "Special and significant other." Taking a final look at Nico, she smiled. "By the way, I'm Sally Jackson. Percy's mom."

Nico nodded politely, a mask of nothingness on his face. "Nice to meet you."  
"Well, you best be good to my cute little boy!" Percy groaned.  
"Mmmmmmooooooommmmmmm!"  
"Couldn't help embarrassing you hun." She chuckled a little. "Now, Nico, how long are you staying?"  
Nico gave a pained face. "I..." He look at his small group waiting for him in the lounge area. "We... have to be moving on soon... You know, got to get this Quest done."  
Mrs Jackson nodded. "Well, I'm expecting to see you again soon I hope."  
Nico nodded. "I hope."  
"Well then." She teased. "Looks like I have to put up with Percy's sleep mumblings for a little longer." Percy turned a pasty shade of white in horror.  
"I don't-"  
"You do sweetie. And trust me, I am already investing in some ear plugs from now on." She laughed, as did Grover and Tyson. Nico chuckled a little too. "Now, don't take too long, you know how cab drivers are." Giving one last smile, she practically dragged the cyclops and the satyr out onto the street and left Percy and Nico alone to say goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Percy was still a little in shock over how well his mother had taken that little bombshell. He had a feeling though that his mother was going to ring Grover's neck when he pulled out those fake IDs, or the very least murder them all. 'Something wasn't right about this.' He thought to himself. 'It's like-'  
His thoughts were shattered when he felt someone pulling on his sleeve. Nico, looking up a him with a look of confusion and shock, trying to be cautious in case Percy decided to flip out over how weird his mom was being on how Grover had deceived him. But, instead of what he thought would happen, he was greeted with a smile and a surprising chuckle.  
Percy held his boyfriend's hand, smiling a warm, loving smile. "So, I guess you'll be going back on you're little quest?" There was a sad note in those words, that Nico wished he never heard.  
"Yeah..." He looked away, a blush starting on his face. His lips pursed into a thin line and his eyes didn't meet the older teen's. "But, I'm making it back when I find something."  
Percy nodding, not wishing to overstep his unclear boundaries. "Well... At least try and stay safe?"  
Nico snorted, concisely making it colder than he meant to. "That, I can't promise... But, I can promise this. "A smile played on his lips, sending an uneasy chill down Percy's spine. "We will see each other again. That I can promise you."  
Percy chuckled little uncomfortable. "Ok..." Taking Nico's chin, he gently coaxed Nico to turn his head, and gently pressed their lips together.  
Nico stiffened little, but slowly melted into the kiss, though he could feel those sparks even with this tamed gesture. But, he was distracted by Leo's slight laughter. Breaking away, he scowled at him. "What?"  
"Dude," Getting up from his comfy seat in the lounge he strode over with a mock look of seriousness on his tanned face. "No goodbye kiss should be a grandma kiss!" He exclaimed, much to Percy's embarrassment. "You two are acting like this is a scene from a B-Rated movie!"  
Jason, standing slightly behind him after fallowing Leo's lead, nodded. "It's not our place, but amp up that kiss to the romance level you were at. It was-"  
"What are you? Back seat kissers?" Nico groaned and turned back to Percy, slight blush of embarrassment. "Sorry-"  
Before he could finish, he was pulled into a warm embrace, a firm passion-filled kiss placed on his lips before he could whooped from the sidelines, a huge grin on his face. "Noe THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!"  
Nico felt his whole body react, his knees turning to jelly and his arms wrapped around Percy's neck for support. It was dee, and wonderful, and everything he had ever imagined coming from a kiss from Percy. But the best part was that this wasn't a dream. This was 100 percent real.  
Slowly letting go of Nico, Percy was pained to ever, ever leave him. "goodbye, Nico di Angelo." Percy whispered gently into Nico's ear. "You are my angel. Never forget that." Slowly, like in a dream state, he pulled away. Nico saw the tears coming from Percy's eyes, but before he could reach out to whip them away, Percy bolted for the door and was gone.  
Leo stood beside Nico, still grinning like a moron. "Now that was a goodbye fit for the silver screen in Hollywood!" Jason shook his head, holding Nico's shoulder's like thebig brother he was, trying to keep the shocked boy from falling to his knees.  
"Way to ruin the mood, Leo."


End file.
